


Learn From Them

by ienablu



Series: Only The Teachable [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ienablu/pseuds/ienablu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe wouldn’t consider himself frustrated, but if Jessika has noticed, he should probably do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn From Them

**Author's Note:**

> Chronically the fourth part of the series. (First part is being stubborn.)
> 
> Quick note that the individual fic do not update, but the series does, so if you want to be alerted of any updates, you probably want to subscribe to the series.
> 
> As always, thanks to saellys.

New starfighters have come in, a welcome reprieve to the starfighters they’ve been losing lately. There was a skirmish against the First Order two days back. No casualties, but one of their pilots is in the medbay, and their ship is beyond repair.

It was a hard battle. Poe’s exhausted. He’s been working himself hard on repairs and upgrades and maintenance for the past two days straight, and at this late hour, there’s little else he or Jessika can do. Poe prides himself on always being the last person to head out, but Jessika won’t hold it against him. 

“Alright, I think i’m going to head back to my quarters.”

“Poe,” Jessika says, “I love you.”

Poe stares back at her. “I love you too, Jessika,” he replies, slowly, still processing the shift in mood. “Is this a delayed reaction to the skirmish the other day, or is there another reason we’re reaffirming this?”

She comes over to him, and wraps her arm around his. “No matter what you’re going through, I love you, and I will have sex with you if you need me to.”

He fights back an urge to snort. “That is a very flattering offer,” he tells her, as somberly as he can, “but I think I can manage.”

“When was the last time you had sex?”

Poe thinks about Finn. And Rey. And the other week when he guided Finn through Rey. It takes him a moment before he can pull himself back to the present, and, voice dry, say, “Define having sex.”

“Somebody else getting you off.”

Poe doesn’t reply.

Her eyes widen. “Really?”

“It’s not that big of a deal.”

Jessika nods. Squeezes his arm in a half-hug. “I’m here for you if you need it.” A beat. “Now go get some sleep, you look like shit.”

Poe laughs, and presses a kiss to the top of her head. “You too,” he replies, pulling away before she can punch him in the shoulder.

He tries to put her comments out of mind, as he makes his way to his quarters and then dresses down for bed. As he told her, it’s not that big of a deal. But as he lies down, and spends a few restless minutes trying to get comfortable, he realizes how hollow the comment had been. There’s a dull ache that he’s been ignoring, and he doesn’t know how much longer he can go.

After a few more tosses and turns, he realizes the answer is not much longer.

Lying on his stomach, Poe reaches his hand down his briefs and pulls himself into his hand.

It’s the first bit of relief he’s had in some time, and he sighs against his pillow. He works his hand with slow, long strokes. Long strokes, working himself into a rhythm, because he can do this on his own, without thinking of Finn taking him in hand. Finn would be explorative, but enthusiastic. Still somehow tentative, afraid of going too hard or too fast.

Poe grits his teeth, and tells himself to stop thinking about Finn.

His thoughts immediately go to Rey. Not an improvement – he dislikes thinking about his friends when he gets them off, especially when his friends are in a relationship with each other. But just this once can’t hurt. Rey likes it quicker. Not so much to get it over with, but to get her heart racing, pulse pounding.

Together… Poe lets out a groan just thinking about them together. They’re gorgeous on their own, and they’d be even more so together. Their difference in preferences would need a few runs for them to work out how they both could get their needs met, but Poe told them practice makes perfect.

They haven’t come to him in the past few nights, and Poe wonders if they’ve been practicing. What they’ve been practicing. Has Finn fingered Rey yet, has she wrapped her hand around him and watched his face as he came?

How many times has Finn sucked Rey off? He was good at it, and Poe left them to practice. Too soon, he thinks. What would have happened if he hadn’t dismissed himself? Would Finn or Rey ask him to leave? He doesn’t think they would.

Poe imagines sitting there, watching as Finn started a second round with Rey. He imagines tapping Finn’s shoulder, Finn wordlessly backing off, and Poe leaning in to press his tongue up into Rey. There’s no way to really define or describe the different tastes of women – or men, for that matter – but they are different, and Poe wants to taste her.

With as hot as Finn must have made her, it would not have taken that long to bring Rey to her second climax. He’s felt her clench around his fingers, he wants to feel her around his tongue.

He thinks about being between them, Rey’s legs around his hips, Finn’s chest against his back.  
In groups of three, he prefers to go one at a time, either putting on a performance or watching a performance, but for them, he could make an exception. The thought of Finn thrusting up into him, long and slow, while Rey rocks herself on him– 

Poe comes all over his hand, panting into his pillow.

He stays still as his heartbeat settles down, his body going loose and relaxed.

The ache has gone, only to be replaced by another.


End file.
